This invention relates to bicycle seats.
Child seats designed for carrying children with a bicycle typically have a rigid auxiliary frame that attaches to a rear wheel axle and to the frame of the bicycle. Such designs, however, have several disadvantages. One drawback is that such child seats lack shock absorption to cushion the ride, and therefore there is a risk of harm to the child. Another drawback is that it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble such a child seat with respect to the bicycle, and therefore it is time-consuming to transfer the child seat to another bicycle.